Kingdom Hearts II: Lost In Translation
by Kattis
Summary: Basically a story about what would happen if my friends and I were sucked into Kingdom Hearts II. I really suck at summaries so just read it. This is my first fic posted on here so.....enjoy Rated T for swearing just to be safe. No chapters this time


Boring…..that is the word that described my weekend. It was another one of those weekends where the only thing to do is lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. So far, I had counted over a thousand grooves in my ceiling.

"_Get up and do something,_" my split personality, Dahlia ordered.

'I'm too bored to move,' I thought back.

She scoffed and stormed off to some dark corner of my mind probably to plan some way to control my body.

"Bitch," I muttered under my breath.

"_I heard that. As a matter of fact, I can hear everything you say or think,_" she said with venom on every word.

My phone began to ring with the annoying screech a cell tone usually has. I hurriedly picked it up.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hey, wha'cha doin?" My friend Chad asked.

"Nothing…….at all," I replied with a yawn.

"Do you want to come over? Potato will be here."

"HECK YESSSSS!!!!" I practically screamed, "Let me grab some stuff and I'll make my mom drive me."

"Kay," he replied before I hung up.

I changed into some jeans and a purple shirt that had dead cat on it that said curiosity killed the cat. I then pulled on my Invader Zim sweatshirt and my green shoes. I brushed my brown hair so my bangs hung over my right eye and rushed down the stairs.

"Mom, can you run me to Chad's?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"Yeah, ok," my mom replied in a tone that said 'I wish you could drive.'

I skipped out the door only to trip on the stairs and fall flat on my bottom.

"Ow," I murmured.

Soon, I was in the car and almost to Chad's sweet house.

"What time are you gonna be home?" my mom asked.

"It's a sleepover so tomorrow sometime," I replied showing her my bag full of clothes and stuff.

My mom gave me an incredulous look.

"Don't worry, I won't be the only girl," I assured her, "My friend Kelsey is going too."

"Fine," she scoffed, defeated.

I quickly hugged my mom and ran to Chad's door. He and Potato were waiting for me.

"Let's go play Kingdom Hearts Two!" he yelled.

We quickly ran up the stairs to his room and popped the disk in his Playstation Three.

"What's that?" Potato asked as we started the game.

A light blue light had engulfed the entire TV making the room glow a soft blue color.

"Did you break the game?" I asked Chad.

"No," he replied in a soft voice.

I moved my hand up to the tv screen and surprisingly, it went right through.

"Kat, what are you doing?" Potato asked.

"I uh um ah um I don't know," I studdered.

I cried out as my hand started to get pulled in.

"GRAB MY FEET!" I yelled in a scared voice.

Chad and Potato immediately grabbed a foot and began to pull back. The invisible force that had me pulled harder and soon my whole arm was in the tv. I braced my other hand on the side of the screen and tried to push myself out.

"I'm slipping!" Potato cried.

The force pulled so hard that I thought my arm was ripped off and pulled all three of us into the Tv. I couldn't see anything but heard my friends frantic cries mix in with my own. I hated the sensation of falling. I hated the way it gave you a funny feeling in your stomach, the way you hit the ground, and the WAY YOU FUCKING HIT THE GROUND!!!!!!!!!! I braced myself for the part where my limbs break and I lay in a bloody heap on the ground, but it never came.

"_WAKE UP_!!!" Dahlia yelled in my head.

My eyes shot open only to be blinded by the sun. I slowly sat up and found myself on a beach. I looked around and saw two other people knocked out beside me.

"Who are they?" I asked Dahlia.

"_Probably your stupid friends,_" she replied in a bored tone.

"Potato, get your lazy ass up," I said, shaking her like there was no tomorrow.

"AHH!" she screamed, backing away from me.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'm Kat," I replied, "Did you drop your brain on the way down here?"

She shook her head and continued to stare at me like I had sprouted a tail.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Again she shook her head. I hadn't noticed it before, but she looked different. Her long light brown hair was replaced with light blue hair and her eyes were a dark blue. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a black belt and a black tank top. Over top of that, was a sky blue hoodie with puffy sleeves that straightened out around her elbows. Her shoes were black with blue straps.

"Potato! Kat!" Chad called.

We walked over to where the voice came from only to find a hooded figure on the beach. I walked over to him and stared into the shadows that covered his eyes.

"Why do you look so damn familiar?" I pondered out loud.

"Maybe because I'm your effing friend!" he yelled.

"I got it," I said, snapping my right claw thing.

'Wait….claw thing?' I thought examining my hand.

It was black and clawed just like a heartless's hand.

"Chad," I said quietly, "You look like Nanami."

He looked at me funny and then went to the water's edge to see for himself.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!" he yelled in surprise.

"Where are we?" Potato asked.

"From the looks of it, we're on Destiny Islands," Chad replied.

The two of them still stared at me.

"You're the only one who still looks the same," Chad told me, "Well except for your hand and your eye.

"What's wrong with my eye?" I whined.

They wouldn't answer so I went over to the water and screamed. A girl with a lifeless yellow eye screamed back. My right eye looked exactly like a heartless's eye.

'Great, just fucking great,' I thought.

"_At least you still look human,_" Dahlia said.

'What do you mean?' I questioned.

"_I'm all black and both my eyes are like that,_" she replied and then sat in a corner of my mind.

"I'm half heartless," I mumbled.

I sighed and walked back over to Potato and Chad.

"Why don't we look around?" Potato suggested.

Chad and I nodded and the three of us headed for the spring by the secret place.

"Let's go in there and maybe we'll get some answers," Chad said.

"Yeah, just like in Kingdom Hearts!" I yelled, running for the secret place.

As luck would have it, I tripped over my own feet and fell flat on my face.

"Ow," I murmured, picking myself up.

Chad and Potato ran over to me with worried looks on their faces.

"Are you ok?" Potato asked.

"I'm fine," I replied as I quickly got to my feet.

I hated people to see me hurt even if they were my closest friends. We approached the secret place and an eerie silence engulfed the place.

"_Did you know these eyes can see in the dark,_" Dahlia told me.

I shut my left eye and sure enough, the room looked ten times brighter. There was a dark spot in the corner that looked like a man.

"Who're you?" I yelled to the blob.

The man stood up and began to approach us.

"Watch yourselves," I warned, "He doesn't look friendly."

Chad stood in front of us with his claws out.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you are here," the man said casually.

"Why are we here?" Potato asked in that soft voice of hers.

"Your journey will begin when you lose something precious to you. The one who walks in the light will be the one who falls the hardest, the one who walks in the darkness will find themselves and the one who walks the twilight will lose the most," the man said before disappearing.

"What the hell did that mean?" Chad asked.

"I don't know but let's get outta here. This place gives me the creeps," I said, walking to the entrance way.

The sun was just beginning to set when we reached the beach again.

"It's funny," Potato whispered, "I have a feeling that today is the last day that we will be together as friends."

"I know what you mean," I replied, "I feel the same way."

"Me too," Chad commented.

I laid down in the sand and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The screaming voices of my friends woke me up.

"Heartless!" Chad yelled, swiping at some with his claws.

"Follow me Potato!" I yelled, trying to get away from the shadows with the empty yellow eyes.

The Heartless soon had us cornered by the deck where Selphie always sat.

"What are we going to do now?" Potato asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and prepared for the worst. A shadow jumped towards Potato. She screamed and tried to kick it. A sparkly light surrounded her hand and soon a keyblade appeared. It was white and sky blue. The handle looked like fluffy clouds while the long part was a beautiful angel wing with a yellow half sun as the blade. She began to furiously swipe at the shadows, making them disappear.

'Why am I the only useless one?' I thought, angrily kicking a Heartless.

"Ow!" it murmured.

"Did you just talk?" I asked it.

"Hearts……need hearts," it rambled.

I was so caught up in it talking that I didn't see it leap towards me.

Oh, how I wish I paid more attention.

The shadow jumped onto my chest and began to furiously dig for my heart. Blood was splattered everywhere as the heartless kept digging. Finally, a dim pink light appeared showing my heart…well half heart.

"HELP!" I screamed with the last of my strength.

"Kat!" Potato and Chad yelled as they ran towards me.

I gasped in pain as my body began to fade away.

"_Good job," Dahlia yelled, "You've just managed to kill us both!"_

"I'm sorry guys," I whispered sadly, "You know me, typical klutz."

I tried to laugh and continued, "If I do survive this, you know where I'll be, but I probably won't remember you guys."

With that, I disappeared into oblivion.

"What did she mean by 'If I survive this you know where I'll be?'" Potato asked.

"If you have a strong heart and mind, you become a nobody which is a human looking type being with no heart who pretends that they do have one," Chad explained, "Sadly, they don't remember who they were before."

"So if she does become a nobody, she won't remember us," Potato whispered, blue bangs falling over her eyes.

"We'll run into her sooner or later," Chad assured her.

"What if we get separated?" Potato asked quietly.

"Then prepare for one hell of a Kingdom Hearts lesson!" Chad yelled, pumping a clawed fist into the air.

Potato smiled and sat down on the cool sand, ready to listen.

**White as hell.** That is how you would describe the place I woke up in.

"Ugh," I groaned as I sat up.

"I see you're awake," a voice said from the corner.

I looked over towards the voice and saw none other than Axel.

'OH MY GOD IT'S AXEL!!!!!!' I thought, almost having a spasm attack.

"_Calm yourself you crazy freak!" Dahlia yelled, trying to take control._

I gasped as I felt the sensation of being pushed to the back of my mind.

"No," I breathed, taking back control.

"Are you ok?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, Axel," I said, not wanting him to know my secret.

"How did- how did you know my name?" he asked in a startled voice.

"Oh, I know all of the members names," I replied, not realizing my mistake.

"Oh yeah," Axel challenged, "Name them."

"Roxas, Larxene, Lexaus, Vexen, Marluxia, Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, Xemnas, Luxord, and Saix," I replied, "Can I go see Xemnas now?"

Axel's bright green eyes widened, but he nodded and created a portal no matter how freaked out he was.

"And that's all I know," Chad finished, triumphantly.

By then, Potato was half asleep.

"Did you even hear it all?" Chad asked angrily.

"Most of it," Potato replied, an innocent smile gracing her face.

Chad sighed and shook his head.

"We need to find a way off this island."

"Why don't we go to the town where Kairi is?" Potato suggested, "We could see if she knows where Sora is."

"One," Chad started, "She doesn't remember Sora and two, there are no boats on the docks."

Potato sighed and stifled a yawn.

"We should get some sleep," Chad yawned.

Potato nodded and curled up on the soft sand.

'We need to get out of here,' Chad thought sadly, thinking of me.

Axel and I finally reached the notorious meeting room where all of their schemes were planned. Xemnas or should I say _Mansex_ was seated on the highest of all fourteen chairs.

"Ah Axel, I see you've brought the newest member," Mansex said coolly.

"Could you just get on with it and tell me who I am and what not?" I asked impatiently.

Mansex jumped down from his chair and pointed his two laser swords at me.

"Talking to me like that will get you killed," he whispered icily.

Dahlia growled inside my head and began to take control. I gasped as I felt the numbness of being pushed into the back of my mind explode throughout my body. Both of my eyes turned yellow and a cocky smirk was plastered on my face.

"Who the hell do you think you are treating me like shit!" Dahlia roared, grabbing Xemnas by his cloak collar.

He merely chuckled in amusement and jabbed a sword towards my stomach. Dahlia jumped back and swiped her claw at his stomach. When it made contact, he hissed in pain and swung both swords towards me. One of them made contact with my leg, leaving a huge gash on my thigh. Dahlia roared in pain and retreated back into my mind. She hated pain. Once again, I gasped as I was now in control of my body. The cut on my thigh burned like a bitch, but no blood came.

"I'm sorry superior," I apologized, bowing, "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't, Tanaxirak," Xemnas said angrily, returning to his seat.

Potato woke up in total darkness.

'Where am I?' she thought, eyes wide.

"Your destiny is beginning," a disembodied voice said from the distance.

"Who's there?" Potato yelled.

"Fulfill your destiny!" the voice replied, "Which weapon will you choose?"

Suddenly, the floor erupted in a cloud of butterflies, revealing a mosaic of a girl with pale skin and black hair. She was surrounded by seven little men and was holding an apple.

"Choose your weapon," the voice instructed.

Potato walked over to the shield and picked it up.

"Is this the weapon you choose?" the voice asked.

Potato nodded her head and the shield disappeared in a shimmer of light. Stairs appeared and the platform began to crumble away. Potato raced for the stairs, reaching them just before the platform completely disappeared. She ran up the stairs. On the way, numerous shadow heartless appeared. Potato swiped at them with her keyblade. Soon, she reached a mosaic platform of a girl in a white ball gown surrounded by mice and a pumpkin.

"Are you ready to accept your destiny?" the voice asked as heartless appeared.

Potato defeated all of the heartless only to have more arrive. After all of the heartless were defeated, another set of stairs appeared. She climbed these stairs only to reach a mosaic platform that resembled her and her friends. A light appeared in the middle of the platform revealing a door. As Potato walked towards it, her shadow got bigger. She gasped when she realized that it had turned into a giant heartless.

"The closer you get to the light the greater your shadow becomes," the disembodied voice whispered.

The giant heartless swung its' massive claw towards her. The claw connected with her torso and she was thrown back.

"Gah," Potato gasped as all the air rushed out of her body.

She stood up and ran towards the giant heartless, rapidly slashing at its' legs. The heartless gathered energy in a clawed hand and brought it down at Potato. A pool of darkness appeared and smaller heartless came from it. They swarmed and attacked. Potato managed to fend them all off, not realizing that she had walked right into the black pool. She screamed as the darkness began to suck her down.

"CHAD! ANYONE! HELP ME!" she cried into the darkness before she was sucked into its' icy depths.

She screamed as the sensation of falling once again graced her with its' presence, losing conciseness after a few minutes.

"Potato?!" Chad called when he noticed that she wasn't anywhere on Destiny Islands.

After a few hours of searching, he gave up.

"Great," he muttered bitterly, "Now I'm alone."

He sat on the shore with his toes in the clear, blue water.

'I wonder if I can make dark portals?' he thought absentmindedly.

He stood up and stretched his hand out before him. A black and purple mass began to form after a few seconds. He smirked triumphantly and stepped inside. He found himself standing above the water.

"EEK!" he squealed as he plunged into the watery depths of the ocean.

He gasped for air when he reached the surface and began to swim back to shore. His hood fell back to reveal eyes with crimson red iris' and silver fang bangs that miserably clung to his wet face. When he reached the shore, he shook his head to rid himself of the water. After a few hours of drying, his bangs once again became more fang like which lightened Chad's mood a bit.

"I need more practice," he said to the seagulls flying overhead.

"Find her a room, Axel!" Xemnas ordered.

"There are no extra rooms," the fiery red head replied quietly.

"I don't care just find her a room!" superior roared.

Axel nodded and motioned for me to follow him. I silently followed behind him.

"Well isn't mansex just a big ball of sunshine?" I asked Axel.

He stopped and turned around, obviously hiding his laughter. Just when I thought he was about to explode, he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Man-mansex! Ha, that's a good one!" he laughed.

"So if there's no rooms then where am I supposed to stay?" I asked.

Axel put a finger to his chin and thought.

"Um, I don't know. With one of the other members?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "Dibs on Demy's room!"

I began to run down the long white hall but then stopped when I realized I had no idea where Demyx's room was.

"Um," I began in a small voice, "Where is Demyx's room?"

"I'll show you," Axel sighed, creating a dark portal.

We walked through it and soon, we were in a room with blue walls, a blue bed with blue sheets, and a blue dresser. The thing that amazed me the most thought was his ginormous window that showed a perfect view of the heart shaped moon.

"Demyx's room is amazing!" I gushed, running over to the window.

"Axel?" I heard a voice, "Who is she and what is she doing in my room?"

I turned around and looked at the two members. Demyx looked at me with those gorgeous aqua blue eyes.

"Um hi, my name is Tanaxirak and I'll be your new roommate," I said.

"WHAT I CAN'T HAVE A GIRL STAY IN MY ROOM!!!!" he yelled.

"Puh-lease," I begged with puppy dog eyes.

No one can withstand the power of my puppy dog eyes!

"Oh fine!" he whined, "She can stay."

"Yay!" I squealed, giving Demy a hug.

His eyes widened in surprise and Axel began to laugh.

"Looks like you've got an admirer," he joked.

"No," I said, "I am not an admirer."

'Should I tell them what happens?' I asked Dahlia.

"_I don't know," she replied, "It's not like I care."_

I decided that I wouldn't tell them but I would protect them at all costs.

Potato groaned and opened her eyes only to see the bright blue eyes of another.

"AHH!" she screamed, backing away.

"Calm down," the person assured her.

Potato rubbed her eyes and got a better look at the person. He had bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"Roxas?" she asked in a small voice.

"How did you know my name?" he asked, confused.

Potato covered her mouth with her hands and mumbled, "Long story."

"So if know me but who're you?"

"I'm……..," she faltered.

_**Yuka….Yuka….**_

"I'm Yuka," she replied, "And this must be Twilight Town."

"Right again," Roxas said, "But how did you know?"

"My friend told me about this place but I don't know where he is now," she answered sadly.

"You can stay here with me and my friends if you want," he told her, holding out his hand.

Yuka nodded her head and grasped his hand. He pulled her up and began to walk out of the usual spot.

"We'll head to the sand lot where the rest of the gang is," Roxas told her.

Yuka nodded her head and followed after the clueless nobody. Soon, they reached the sandlot where Hayner, Pence, and Olette were being harassed by Seifer and his crew.

"I know you losers are little theifs so as leader of the Twilight Town disciplinary committee I order you to return the items!" the blonde ranted.

"We didn't steal anything!" Hayner retorted which earned him a punch in the gut from Rai.

Hayner fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Hayner!" Olette yelled, running up to her fallen comrade.

Roxas growled and marched up to Seifer and his cronies. Yuka sighed and followed. She hated fights even if they were a little amusing.

"Just a little more," Chad whispered to himself as he tried to make another dark portal.

He had been at it for a while, seeing as the sun was setting. So far, he had gotten to the other end of the island without any problems.

"Ugh," he groaned in protest when he collapsed from exhaustion.

'Must……stay……awake….,' he thought to himself before passing out in one of the forts.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked in the distance.

He opened his crimson eyes only to find Kairi staring him in the face.

"Holy Shit!" he screeched, backing away from the brunette.

"I'm sorry," she replied in a soft voice, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Chad sighed and asked, "How did you get over here?"

"Why in a boat silly," she teased.

"Can you take me back to the town?" Chad asked, "My boat washed away last night."

She nodded and motioned for him to follow her. Soon, they were on the docks of the town where Selphie was waiting for them.

"Why did you go back there, Kairi?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just felt like it," she replied, a far away look on her face.

"Well thanks for the lift, Kairi," Chad stated, "But I must be going now."

With that said he disappeared in a flash and found himself in an alleyway.

'Twilight Town, Twilight Town,' he thought, his eyes closed and hand outstretched before him.

Chad stepped through the portal and found himself in the usual spot.

"I did it!" he yelled triumphantly.

He began to walk towards the sandlot to see if anyone had seen his friends.

"Back off, Seifer!" a voice yelled in the distance.

Chad ran and found Roxas and his friends in a brutal fight with Seifer and his gang. He gasped when he saw Potato in the brawl fighting Fuu. She swung her struggle bat and hit Potato square in the face.

"Ack!" she yelled as she fell.

She immediately got up and swung her bat under Fuu's legs, making her fall down.

"Bitch!" Fuu yelled, kicking at Potato's legs.

Potato jumped and sprang onto Fuu, repeatedly punching her in the face. Chad watched in horror as Rai held Hayner by the neck, making him gasp for air. Vivi was swinging at Pence with a struggle bat and Seifer was viciously fighting Roxas.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chad yelled at the top of his lings, making everyone look towards him.

"Chad?" Potato asked.

"Um, hi," he replied, "We all know that Roxas or any of his friends didn't steal the items so just stop fighting."

"Whatever," Seifer scoffed, "This was getting boring anyways."

He walked away with the rest of his gang following him.

"So who is this freaky guy?" Hayner asked, brushing the dirt off of him.

"I'm Nanami," he replied.

"I'm Hayner and over there is Pence and Olette. She's Yuka and this is Roxas," Hayner said, pointing to each one.

'Yuka?' he thought confused, 'Why would she change her name to Yuka?'

"So what brings you here?" Pence asked.

"I was actually looking for a friend of mine," he replied.

"Do you have any idea where they are?"

"Yeah, she's standing right in front of you."

"So, where do I get my wicked awesome uniform?" I asked.

"I'll go get it and leave you to your admirer," Axel said in a sly voice.

"I'm not his god damn admirer!" I shouted.

Axel rolled his eyes at me and then went to get me a uniform cloak thing.

"So why is your eye like that?" Demyx asked.

"Um……" I faltered.

'What do I say to him?' I asked Dahlia.

"_What do I care," she retorted, "It's your life not mine."_

"I'm part heartless," I told Demyx in a small voice.

"Really?" he asked eyes wide, "How?"

"Yeah really," I replied, "And my split personality is all heartless."

'Damnit! He's impossible to lie to,' I thought angrily.

"I don't believe you," Demyx replied, crossing his arms.

I inwardly sighed and let Dahlia take over. I gasped once again as that icky sensation was felt in my stomach.

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A NOBODY!!!!!!" Dahlia roared, pushing Demyx back.

He stumbled and fell to the floor, a hurt expression on his face.

"_My turn," I told Dahlia, forcing her from control._

I blinked my eyes when I was finally back in control of my body.

"I told you," I said to him, reaching my hand out for him to grab.

He took it and I pulled him up.

"Jeeze your strong," he joked.

"It was all that cheerleading practice," I replied, striking a muscle pose.

He just laughed and fell to the floor clutching his stomach. Then Axel came in only to find Demyx on the floor and me laughing my ass off.

"You two seem to be having fun," he commented, "Oh, and here's your stuff."

He handed me my cloak and boots and a black shirt and pants to go underneath it. I ran to the back of the room and hid behind Demyx's dresser to change. When I was finished, Axel told me that Xemnas wanted to see me again.

"Whatever," I sighed and followed him and Demyx to superior's office thingie.

"Welcome again, Tanaxirak," Xemnas said when he saw me.

"Hello Xemnas," I replied in a sickly sweet voice.

"Axel and Demyx will be your trainers. Axel in combat and Demyx in your element and nobody summoning. When you complete your training, Demyx will be your partner," he told me.

I nodded and left the room with Axel and Demyx by my side.

"When do I begin?" I asked.

"Why don't we see how good you fight first?" Axel suggested.

"Why not," I shrugged.

He made a dark portal, motioning me and Demyx to follow him. My mouth hung open when I saw the training room. The walls were an off white color that had the nobody symbols on them whilst the floor was a light blue color that seemed to glow. There was a platform off to the side where people could watch and that's where Demyx waited.

"Ready?" Axel asked, getting in a fighting stance.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied, doing the same.

Axel charged towards me, throwing a punch to my face. Surprisingly, I caught his fist and twisted him around. He pulled himself from my grasp and kicked my legs out.

"Gah," I gasped when I hit the floor.

Dahlia decided to take control of me while I was on the floor. Both my eyes became a bright yellow color. An evil laugh escaped from my lips. Dahlia jumped into the air and landed a kick right on Axel's shoulder.

"Getting sloppy are we?" Dahlia taunted.

Axel growled and sent a fireball towards me.

"Hey no fair!" I protested after I dodged and retook control of my body.

"What is wrong with you?" Axel asked, "One minute you suck at fighting and are happy and the next minute you could probably beat me and scare the shit out of Xemnas with your evilness."

"Sorry," I mumbled, letting Dahlia take partial control.

She would help me fight, but I would still have most of the control. In between personalities is what I called it. The only down side is that I would get major mood swings. I charged at Axel and punched him right in the stomach.

"When did you get so good?" he gasped, clutching his stomach.

I merely shrugged and pushed him back when he tried to get up. He growled and sent another fireball at me. This one managed to singe the bottom of my boots, virtually gluing me to the floor.

"Jerk wad!" I exclaimed, struggling to free myself.

"Give up?" he asked as he walked towards me.

"NEVAH!!" I shouted in a really bad British accent as I jumped out of my boots.

I shivered a little when my feet hit the cold floor. Once again, I ran towards Axel and tried to punch his face. I was thrown back when a pillar of fire surrounded him, making it virtually impossible to reach him.

"No fair," I pouted, stomping my foot on the ground.

The ground shook from the impact and a crack appeared in the floor.

"Earth, Tanaxirak!" Demyx yelled from the platform, "Earth is your element!"

I smirked and thrust my hands out, making a huge boulder make a gap in Axel's fire pillar. He stopped the fire pillar and raced towards me.

"Ack," I gasped when he punched me in the stomach.

I flipped backwards and landed gracefully on my feet, while making another boulder. I stomped on the floor as Axel dodged my boulder, creating a hole which he fell through.

"Um, I guess I should go save him," I sighed, inwardly laughing at Demyx who was freaking out.

"OH MY GOD!!!" he ranted, running around in circles.

"Relax, Dem!" I yelled, holding my hands out in front of me.

I broke off a small platform of rock and sped down the hole I had created. Axel had managed to catch himself on one of the many pipes that were sticking out of the walls.

"Grab my hand!" I yelled to him.

He reached out, grabbing for my hand. Soon, he was on the platform and we were racing up towards the training arena.

"_I'm tired," Dahlia whispered, giving me full control of my body._

The rock platform lost all power and fell to the floor. I screamed and held onto Axel as we fell. He managed to create a dark portal below us. We fell through it and found our selves in a tangled mess beside Demyx.

"You're ok!!" he gushed, kneeling beside us.

"I'm squished," I gasped, trying to push the fiery red head off of me.

"I don't think she can breathe," Demyx told Axel when he noticed that my face was practically blue.

"You're really…….heavy," I panted, "Get off!"

Axel sighed and got off of me.

"But I liked using her as a chair," he complained.

"You fatso!" I yelled, "You just might find yourself back in that hole!"

"You know Yuka?" Roxas questioned, putting a protective arm in front of her.

"Yes I know her although…." he began.

Yuka pushed past Roxas and put her hand over Nanami's mouth.

"Ok, well, that was fun but I have to talk to Nanami now," Yuka said to everyone, a nervous laugh following.

"What the hell was that all about?" Nanami asked when he and Yuka were alone.

"I never told them my real name," she replied.

"Why?"

"I don't think a name like Kelsey would fit into this game,"

"I'm beginning to think that this isn't a game anymore," Nanami told her, a faraway look in his eyes.

Yuka cocked her head in confusion.

"If this was a game then when Kat died she wouldn't have disappeared," he explained.

"How do we find her?" Yuka asked.

"Simple," Nanami replied, "You stick with Roxas and Sora and I'll do some of my own investigating."

"I-I don't wanna be separated again," Yuka replied, tears falling from her pale face.

"Don't worry," Nanami assured her, wiping the tears from her face, "Our hearts are connected."

Yuka smiled and pulled his hood down. She gasped when she saw that his dirty blonde hair was replaced with silky silver hair with fang like bangs that hung over his eyes. His eyes here crimson red and had a soft side to them. Yuka began to giggle slightly.

"What's the matter?" Nanami asked.

"Well," Yuka replied, "When I imagined you with your hood off I pictured something more scary."

"What's wrong with how I look now?" Nanami asked, getting angry.

"Nothing," Yuka whispered, getting closer to the ex organization member, "You're perfect."

With that, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to find Roxas and the gang.

"What the hell?" Nanami whispered, tenderly stroking the spot where Yuka had kissed him.

He sighed, walking off to find the others. He found them in the usual spot talking casually. An eerie silence filled the area when he walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Hayner asked in a snotty voice.

"I came to say goodbye," he replied, giving Hayner an icy glare.

"Your leaving already?!" Yuka asked in a small voice.

"You'll be fine and I just wanted to see if you were ok," Nanami told his friend before turning and walking away.

Yuka sniffed and wiped the newly formed tears streaming from her face.

'Go and tell him goodbye,' a voice in her head urged.

She shook her head and ran off after Nanami.

"Chad! Wait!" she cried as soon as she caught up with him.

When he turned around, Yuka began to forget the lines she had practiced in her head when she was chasing after him.

"I er…..wanted….to um…you know…..," she faltered.

Her eyes widened when he came over and put a finger on her lips.

"I'm going to miss you to," he whispered tenderly to her.

Their faces were inches apart and just about to kiss when nobodies appeared everywhere, ruining their moment.

'Damn,' Nanami thought, summoning his cloud sword.

Yuka gasped and summoned Angelic Dawn. The Dusks charged, moving in that entranced like way of theirs. One of them lunged for Yuka who swung at it with her keyblade. It flew backwards into a wall. Nanami was getting fed up of these stupid nobodies.

"God Damn nobodies!" he yelled, furiously killing everyone in his way.

Soon all of the Dusks were defeated, but more appeared.

'I can't fight anymore,' Yuka thought desperately.

Nanami sighed and held his sword up to the sky. Lightening formed around him, striking all of the nobodies.

"Now I'm leaving," Nanami said in a cold voice, "Stay with Roxas no matter what."

"So that's it then!" Yuka yelled, "You're just going to leave me alone!"

"You have Roxas and his friends now," Nanami replied.

"I thought you were my friend! Friends stick together no matter what happens!"

"It's better if we aren't friends anymore," Nanami said in a soft voice.

"Is that you talking or Nanami, Chad?" Yuka asked in a huffy voice.

Nanami shook his head and created a dark portal. Before he left, he replied, "Chad doesn't exist anymore."

"Fine! I don't need you anyways!" Yuka screamed, running back to the usual spot to find Roxas.

Nanami laughed when he found himself in the World that Never Was. He walked to memories skyscraper and teleported to the top.

'Feels good to be back here,' he thought contently.

That is, until Saix found him.

"Who're you?" he asked in a dark voice.

"Aw Saix, you don't remember me?" Nanami sneered, pretending to be hurt.

"Nanami," Saix hissed, summoning his weapon.

"I don't feel like fighting," Nanami said as he teleported into the castle.

He pulled his hood up and began to look for someone. He gasped when he saw Kat walking beside Axel and Demyx. They were laughing until they saw him.

"You look familiar," Axel thought outloud.

Nanami laughed and pulled his hood off, revealing his features.

"I-I thought you were dead," Axel stumbled.

"_Great it's your stupid friend," Dahlia growled, taking control of me._

"What do you want?!" Dahlia asked in a huffy voice.

"_Who is that?" I asked Dahlia._

"Don't you remember Chad?" Dahlia questioned, "He was one of your so called best friends."

"_My best friends are Axel and Demyx," I replied, confused, "Although Chad does sound familiar."_

"Here that Chaddy-poo," Dahlia taunted, "Her best friends are Axel and Demyx."

"So," he replied.

Nanami sneered and ran towards Dahlia with his cloud sword summoned. Dahlia jumped out of the way and stomped on the ground, creating a fissure. Nanami gasped as he fell through only to come back on a summoned cloud.

"You can't beat me!" he yelled in a cocky voice.

Dahlia just smirked evilly and threw a boulder at him. He barely had time to dodge it was so fast. Nanami slashed his sword at Dahlia, clipping her in the shoulder.

"AAAAAGHHHHGGHG!" she screamed, staggering back.

"_Send me all the pain," I told my split personality._

She did as she was told and soon, there was a tear in my shoulder.

"_Gah," I gasped._

The wound on my physical body had already begun to heal.

"What-what the hell?" Nanami questioned, when he noticed that the wound was gone.

"Your dear friend has decided to take all the pain," Dahlia explained, "When you hit me it'll be like hitting her also."

'I can't win,' Chad thought, defeated.

"_**Nonsense," a voice in his head said, "You are Nanami. Feared in many worlds for your power. This girl means nothing to you anymore, so sever the bonds of your heart and kill the wench!"**_

Chad nodded, finally embracing who he had become. An evil smirk came onto his face as he charged and stabbed Dahlia in the stomach.

"_Ugh," I gasped in agony as a stab wound appeared in my stomach. _

"GRRR!" Dahlia growled, teleporting behind Nanami.

She scraped her clawed hand across Nanami's back. The wound bubbled and began to spread across his entire body.

"You bitch," he gasped.

"How do you like my poison?" she asked, "It was made just for you and another friend of Tanaxiraks."

Nanami shuddered, his eyes rolling into his head. He passed out soon afterwards.

"Is he…you know…" Demyx began.

"Dead?" Dahlia finished, "No just knocked out."

"Let's take him somewhere," Axel suggested.

Demyx and Dahlia nodded and picked Nanami up. Dahlia had the arms and Demyx had the feet.

"TO THE UNDERWORLD!!!!" Dahlia shouted, making a dark portal.

Her and Demyx stepped through the portal, leaving Axel behind to explain things to superior.

"Hey it's those organization guys," Hades said when they appeared in his throne room, "Good to see ya, not really, whatdya want?"

"We came to deliver a present for your cup battles," Dahlia explained.

"Really?" Hades asked.

"Yup, he's a powerful half dead nobody who controls weather," Demyx replied in a happy voice.

"Half dead?" Hades asked, "Sorry not buyin. CERBERUS!"

The three headed dog rushed to its' masters side, barking and snarling.

"He was poisoned. You can control him better that way," Dahlia explained to the raving death god.

"Deal," Hades replied, picking up the helpless, Nanami.

Dahlia smiled that evil smile of hers and followed Demyx into another dark portal.

"When can Tanaxirak come back?" Demyx asked in a small voice.

'How are you holding up?' Dahlia asked me.

"_Aw, you care about my well being," I joked, "Fine I guess."_

Black blood was seeping from my stomach though. I retook control and immediately fell to the white floor.

"Tanaxirak," Demyx gasped, pulling my are around his shoulders for support.

"I'm fine," I whispered, "Really."

"No you're not," Demyx whispered, leading me so Xemnas' office.

Yuka walked slowly back to the Usual Spot where Roxas and the gang were waiting.

"So did you say goodbye to your friend?" Olette asked.

"He's not my friend," Yuka replied in a dark voice.

"Why not?" Hayner asked.

"He's an enemy," she said.

Hayner looked at her confused and went back to throwing darts.

'I hate this place,' Yuka thought angrily, racing out of the place into a nearby alleyway.

"YUKA!" Roxas yelled, chasing after her.

She ran into a tunnel, tears streaming down her pale face. Soon, she found herself at a fork.

'I'm lost,' she thought sadly.

She screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just me," Roxas told her in a quiet voice.

"Sorry," Yuka whispered.

"Why did you run off like that?" he asked.

"All my friends are dead," she cried.

"That's not true," Roxas retorted, "I'm not dead."

'But you will be soon,' Yuka thought sadly.

"Let's get out of here," Roxas said to her, "Tomorrow we're going to the beach."

Yuka nodded and followed her friend out of the tunnel ways.

Nanami woke up only to find that he was chained to a hall.

'WHAT THE HELL??!!' he thought, pulling at the glowing green chains.

The chains seemed to have a mind of their own, seeing as they pulled back twice as hard.

"Ouch you fuckers!!" Nanami screamed, "LEMME GO!!"

A cloud of bluish black smoke appeared in front of him.

"My aren't we feisty," Hades commented, walking over to him.

"Don't touch me you freak!" Nanami screamed at the death god.

Hades blue flame hair became red as he yelled, "Don't you dare talk to your master like that!!"

"What are you talking about?" Nanami asked, confused.

"Oh that's right," Hades murmured to himself, "You are now my slave who will fight in my tournaments."

"Like hell I will!" Nanami retorted.

Hades pulled out a little doll that resembled Nanami. The doll emitted a black light. Nanami felt his free will slowly slithering into the doll.

"I will fight in your tournaments," he said in a dead voice.

"Good," Hades replied in a happy tone.

"SUPERIOR!" Demyx yelled into the empty office.

"What is it now?" he asked from behind him.

Demyx stiffened and studdered, "Tanaxirak…well…was fighting Nanami and she…ah..got kind of hurt."

Xemnas walked over to the unconscious girl and examined the stab wound. It was still seeping black blood and was bubbled around the edges. Xemnas put his hand over the wound and immediately the wound began to heal. Soon, it was gone. My eyes slowly fluttered open only to see the cold eyes of Xemnas.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"I guess," I replied in a careful voice.

I didn't like his non angry voice. To be honest, it scared me more than his evil side.

"I'm glad," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered as his icy breath tickled my ear.

"What happened?" I asked in a small voice.

"I have a mission for you and Demyx," he began, completely ignoring my question, "I want you to find Nanami and kill him."

"We already disposed of him," I replied, "We sent him to Hades to be his slave."

"Not good enough," Xemnas said.

"Wh-what?" I studdered.

"Do you really think a weakling like Hades will be able to keep him for long?" he asked, "Kill him."

I nodded and left to find Demyx. I created a dark portal to Demyx's room. He was on his bed sleeping.

"WAKE UP!!" I yelled in his ear.

"AHH!" he screamed, falling off the bed.

"We have to go kill Nanami," I said.

He nodded and followed me through a portal to the Underworld.

"It's almost time for Sora's awakening," a man garbed in red said to yet another hooded awakening.

"What about the outsiders?" the hooded figure inquired.

"They will not be a problem," he replied.

Yuka and Roxas were at the sandlot practicing for an upcoming Struggle battle.

"Admit it!" Roxas teased, "You can't beat me!"

He swung his sword at her, knocking blue orbs from her. Yuka lunged and stabbed Roxas in the stomach, making him drop orb. She hustled to pick them all up only to be swiped at by her friend.

"ROXAS!" Olette called.

He stopped and looked at the brunette girl.

"Someone stole all the ____ we took with Pence's camera," she gasped.

"All of the ____?" Roxas asked.

Olette nodded and motioned for them to follow her. Soon, they reached Hayner and Pence who were looking for the stolen items.

"This grey thing came and swiped my camera from me," Pence explained when they reached him, "All of our best ____ were on it."

'Nobodies,' Yuka thought grimly.

"Which way did they go?" she asked.

"It headed towards the old mansion," Hayner said, "Why?"

"Because I'm gonna find it," Yuka retorted.

"I'm coming with you," Roxas said to her.

Yuka nodded and ran off towards the mansion with Roxas trailing behind her. They reached the woods and found a ton of nobodies ready to attack. Roxas pulled out a struggle bat and tried to hit them. It had no effect though.

'I'll have to summon it,' Yuka thought with a sigh.

Sparkly light surrounded her right hand as her keyblade was summoned. She slashed at the countless dusks, ignoring the awed look from Roxas.

"You have one too?!" Roxas gasped after all of the dusks were gone.

"Yeah," she replied, breathless.

'This is the part where Roxas leaves me too,' Yuka thought sadly as they neared the mansion.

A force field blocked Yuka from Roxas as another dusk appeared with Pence's camera. Roxas repeatedly tried to stab it with his struggle bat with no prevail.

"Use your keyblade!" Yuka yelled to him.

Almost as if on cue, the struggle bat materialized into a keyblade. Roxas easily defeated the dusk, making the force field disappear. The two key bearers entered the mansion and walked into a library.

'The lab is underneath it,' Yuka remembered from Chad's lesson.

A man with a red bandages covering his face appeared behind the desk. His cloak billowed behind him as he began to walk towards them.

"Who're you?!" Roxas questioned.

"My name of importance right now," he replied, "Roxas, you must come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere without Yuka!" he yelled in reply.

"Not even from this world and your heart still managed to connect with his," the cloaked man said to her.

Roxas looked at her in disbelief.

"So what!" Yuka retorted, "I don't really belong back home either! None of us do anymore!"

'What the hell is going on?' Roxas thought, confused.

"You can't possibly understand the complexity of the situation that Roxas is in right now," the man said to Yuka.

"I know more than you think, Diz," Yuka hissed icily.

'How did this girl know my name?' Diz thought.

"Roxas, it is of the gravest importance that you come with me right now," Diz said, ignoring Yuka.

"Only if she can come with me," he replied.

"Fine," Diz spat.

Roxas and Yuka followed Diz into a room filled with pods.

'I've seen these people in my dreams,' Roxas thought as he looked at two of the pods that were being used.

One resembled a dog and the other a duck. Yuka sighed as unshed tears threatened to show themselves. They soon reached the end of the hall way where a big door awaited them.

"We cannot go any further," Diz said to them, "Only you can go on."

"I'm not going to see you again," Yuka whispered sadly in her friends ear.

"I promise we'll see each other again soon," he replied, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Roxas let go of Yuka and proceeded through the door.

"Hello, Sora," Roxas whispered as he stepped closer to the giant pod. A bright white light engulfed him when he touched his other half.

"Roxas is gone," Yuka sighed.

"The fate of all nobodies," Diz replied.

"Then how come my other friend is still gone!!" Yuka screamed in anger.

A boy with light brown hair and Roxas' entrancing blue eyes pooped out from the other side of the door. Yuka looked for Diz but found that he had vanished.

"Who're you?" the boy known as Sora asked.

'He doesn't remember me,' Yuka thought sadly, a few stray tears falling to the ground.

"What's the matter?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"Nothing," she replied, regaining her composure, "I'm Yuka by the way."

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Sora!" he yelled.

"SORA!" another voice yelled.

Donald and Goofy ran to their friend and gave him a big hug.

"You've grown a lot, Sora," Goofy chuckled.

Sora looked down at himself and smiled sheepishly. His clothes had shrunk so much that they almost ripped right off.

"I feel like I've been sleeping for a year," he yawned.

"That's because you have," Yuka said to them in a small voice.

'I'm going too,' Axel thought, making a portal into the under world.

"If I were a crazed death god where would I put my minions?" I thought out loud.

"This is too hard," Demyx whined.

"Shut your face!" I yelled, annoyed.

I stormed into a the main room where the stairs to the coliseum. There, I found Hades bickering with Pain and Panic. You know, those little purple and blue demon things.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked in a loud voice.

"We came to retrieve our package," I replied, "There seems to have been a defect so I have to take it back."

"I don't think so," Hades hissed, his blue fire turning red, "I need him."

"You'll get Auron,"

"Really?"

Demyx and I both nodded our heads vigorously. Hades sighed and went to get Nanami. Hades reappeared with a zombie like Nanami in tow.

"That's not Nanami," I said to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, his free will," Hades commented.

He produced a doll that looked exactly like Nanami. The doll began to glow as his free will was returned to him.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!!!!!!" he yelled, trying to break the chains that bound him.

"Relax," Demyx told him, grabbing the chains from Hades.

We began to walk back to the main room when Axel appeared before us.

"Come on," he told us in a stern voice.

'What has him so not Axely?' I asked Dahlia.

"_He's worried about Nanami," she replied._

"I want to do it," Axel whispered.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Kill him. I. Want. To. Do. It." he replied slowly as if trying to tell himself more than us.

"Knock yourself out," I replied in a bored voice, walking back towards Demyx.

"Why don't we work on your element and nobody summoning while Axel disposes of him," Demyx said.

I nodded and followed him into the training room.

"Now listen and listen good," Axel said to Nanami, "I know your not really him."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he spat.

"The real Nanami wouldn't have got beaten so easily," Axel replied, "So I'm not gonna kill you cuz I don't hate you."

Nanami cocked his head in confusion.

"Leave before I change my mind," Axel prompted, pushing him through a portal that he had already made.

"Um thanks…I guess?" Nanami replied before disappearing.

"We were really asleep for a year?" Sora asked the other key bearer.

Yuka nodded her head.

"Come on," she said to the trio of heroes, "I'll show ya around."

"Come on guys," Sora said to Donald and Goofy as he ran after Yuka who had already started up the computer room stairs.

Soon, they were out of the old mansion and headed towards the usual spot.

"Hey guys," she waved happily when she reached Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Who're you?" Hayner asked.

"I'm Yuka, remember?" she questioned, beginning to get frustrated.

"No but whatever," he replied, "I'm Hayner and that's Pence and Olette."

"I'm Sora and this is Donald and Goofy," he said pointing to each one as he said their names.

"Sora you say?" Pence asked, "Some guy in a black cloak and round ears was looking for you."

"The king!" Donald and Goofy yelled at the same time.

"Where did he say he was going?" Yuka asked.

"The train station," Olette replied.

Yuka nodded and ran after the boys who were already ahead of her. When they reached the train station, they found that a bunch of Dusks had them surrounded. Yuka and Sora summoned their Keyblades and began to fight while Donald summoned his staff and Goofy his shield. There were too many and the group found themselves in a heap about to be killed. Suddenly, a hooded figure appeared and killed all of the dusks in a single slash.

"Your Majesty!" Donald shouted.

"Shh," the king whispered.

He handed Sora a munny pouch and said, "Stick with this girl as she will help you on your journey."

Yuka recognized that pouch. It was Roxas'.

"There is a train waiting for you inside," Mickey explained.

"Does that mean Riku is back too?" Sora asked.

Mickey didn't answer him but pushed them towards the station before disappearing.

"Look at that train," Yuka whispered to her new friends.

The four began to walk towards it when Hayner and the gang stopped them.

"Are you leaving?" Pence asked.

Sora nodded sadly.

"Well, then, I guess it's goodbye," Hayner told them.

"Not goodbye," Yuka whispered, "It's a see you later."

Sora smiled and agreed as did Donald and Goofy. The four walked onto the train and sat in the seats.

'I wonder where it goes?' Yuka thought, 'Chad never told me or maybe I just never listened.'

"What's wrong Sora?" Donald asked when he noticed a tear slide down Sora's cheek.

"I'm……sad," he whispered in a confused voice.

"Roxas," Yuka breathed so no one would hear her.

"Where do you think the king is sending us?" Goofy asked.

Nobody could answer his question. Soon, the train stopped on a floating island where a giant tower stood in the middle. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Yuka got off the train and headed towards the tower.

"Heartless!!" Goofy yelled.

"I thought we destroyed them all," Sora replied.

"There must still be darkness in people's hearts," Donald explained.

The heartless were easily destroyed and soon the tower was right in front of them.

"What're you doing here Pete!" Donald yelled at the fat dog thing that stood in front of the door.

"YOU!" he shouted in reply, "I'm makin an army for Maleficent."

"Too late," Sora teased, "She kicked the bucket a while ago."

Pete looked at him wide eyed and said, "So, Yen Sid'll be a heartless here pretty soon."

"YEN SID?!" Donald and Goofy shouted at the same time.

"Who's that?" Yuka asked.

"He's the one who taught the king everything he knows," Goofy explained.

"Have fun finding him all heartlessy and stuff," Pete sneered when they pushed their way through the door.

"So you know that your element is earth right?" Demyx asked me.

I nodded my head as Demyx summoned his Sitar which resembled a guitar somewhat.

"Does that play music too?" I asked in a curious voice.

"You'll have to find out yourself," he teased.

"No fair!" I shouted in a whiny voice.

"Now to summon your weapon, you must concentrate very very hard," Demyx explained.

I concentrated all of my energy into making a weapon appear.

'But what kind of weapon?' I asked my split.

"_It better be something kick ass or else," she threatened._

'Something kick ass, something kick ass,' I thought repeatedly.

A green light began to surround my hand as a weapon appeared. When the light disappeared, a giant hammer could be seen. The staff of the hammer was an emerald green that seemed to sparkle in the light while the main part of the hammer was a lighter green. There was a heartless symbol in the middle of the hammer part and a spike at the top. There were white bandages in the middle of the staff with extra bandage hanging off. The bottom consisted of two identical scythe blades that looked really sharp.

"Holy fucking shit," I whispered, awed.

"_I'll give you this ," Dahlia said, "That is one fucking cool weapon."_

"Good," Demyx praised, "Ready to fight with it?"

"HELL YEAH!!" I shouted excitedly.

I once again allowed Dahlia to take half control and got into a fighting stance. Demyx made some water clones that I could attack with my hammer. I swung my hammer only to be spun around by the force.

"WOAAHHH!" I screamed, closing my eyes.

Demyx ran to my side as I fell down, the room spinning around me.

"I didn't know that you could clone yourself?" I mumbled to the many Demyx's that looked at me with concern.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" Dahlia screamed, innerly kicking my head.

"Ok, ok I will," I whispered as I slowly got up.

I stood and once again began attacking the water clones. I quickly gained control over my war hammer.

"That's enough for today," Demyx said when I collapsed from exhaustion.

"Have you seen Axel?" I asked when I could stand again.

"I haven't seen him since he offered to kill Nanami," he replied.

"_There was something funny about him when he offered," Dahlia told me._

'You don't think he let him go free do you?' I questioned.

"_That bastard," she growled, taking control over my body._

"I'm gonna kill that fucking traitor," she hissed icily.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked, noticing my personality change.

"Fucking Axel is a god damned traitor," she replied, "He let Nanami walk."

"He-he wouldn't do that would he?" Demyx asked, afraid of the answer.

"Nanami was one of Axel's friends back then," I said.

"We have to go and kill that traitorous bitch!!" Dahlia yelled, making a portal to Axel.

Nanami found himself in his least favorite world….._Halloween Town._

"God damn Axel," he swore out loud.

Nanami made another portal to another world and walked through it.

Yuka and Sora killed many heartless on the way up to the top of the tower.

"Do you think that Yen Sid is ok?" Yuka asked in a small voice.

"He's a very powerful magician," Donald assured her, "I'm sure he's fine."

Yuka nodded and continued to follow Sora and the others up the stairs. Soon, they reached the top and found Yen Sid behind his enormous desk.

"Welcome key bearers," he said in a gruff voice.

"Master Yen Sid," Donald and Goofy said, bowing.

"Show some respect," Donald growled, forcing Sora down.

Yuka blushed in embarrassment and did the same.

"While you have slept, many new enemies have infested the worlds," Yen Sid said to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Why do enemies still pop up when we defeated them all once already," Sora said in a frustrated voice.

"As long as there is darkness in people's hearts, there will always be heartless," Yen Sid explained in a calm voice.

"It's still not fair," Sora pouted.

"Be respectful!" Donald scolded.

"Sorry," Sora mumbled sheepishly.

"Come," Yen Sid replied, "There is still much to learn."

He waved his hand and an image of a heartless appeared. It was so life like, that Yuka and Sora summoned their keyblades.

"Be not afraid. It is just an image," Yen Sid explained.

The heartless shifted and became an image of Donald.

"Keep your friends close as they will be tempted by darkness," Yen Sid said in a powerful voice, "If they succumb to it they will become heartless themselves."

The image of Donald began to shift again and he became a heartless. Another image appeared beside the heartless. It was silver with a zippered mouth that seemed to sway from side to side.

"This is a dusk, a lesser form of something called a nobody," Yen Sid explained, "This is what becomes of the empty shell of a person who has lost their heart. If a persons heart and mid is strong enough,…" Yen Sid explained and started.

"They become a more powerful form of a nobody that resembles a human being. These humanoids act like they have hearts and seem to be working towards a greater purpose," Yuka finished.

"How do you know that my child?" Yen Sid asked, amazed.

"A friend explained all of this to me ages ago," she replied quietly.

"I see," Yen Sid murmured.

"Sora," he said, "You seem to be a little big for those clothes."

"Yeah," he laughed nervously, "I must've grown."

"In that room over there are a few kind fairies who would love to aid you on your quest," Yen Sid said as he pointed to a door.

The gang nodded and walked through the door. The three good fairies awaited them.

"I'm Flora," the one garbed in pink said.

"I'm Fauna," the one garbed in green said with a smile.

"And I'm merryweather," the one garbed in blue said none too joyously.

"I'm Yuka and you already know the others," she whispered with a smile.

"I'll handle Yuka and you take care of Sora," Merryweather said happily, "Do you like blue?"

"It's my favorite color," she replied as the blue fairy zapped her with her wand.

Like magic, well of course it was magic but it still amazed the young girl seeing as she had never seen a fairy before her clothes changed. Her tank top was now white and went down to her hips. Her blue hoodie was blue with a white stripe going down each arm. It still had the same puffy sleeve effect though. Her pants were now a black color with neon blue straps that crisscrossed each other. The pants were baggy also. The shoes were black and had buckles that were a light blue, almost like the sky.

"This is really awesome, thanks," Yuka gushed, happily.

"I'm not done yet," the fairy said in a sneaky voice.

With another zap, Yuka's hair was layered and up to her shoulders. There were also neon blue streaks that seemed to glow by themselves. Yuka smiled and gently hugged the small fairy. Sora walked through the door and his jaw fell to the floor literally. Well not literally but it was open pretty wide.

"You look…nice," he said in a quiet voice, a small blush creeping onto his face.

"You too," Yuka replied.

"We have on more gift for you Sora," the fairies said.

A glow surrounded Sora and his clothes changed to red.

"This is your drive form," Flora explained, "With the help of your friends you can drive at any time."

"Thanks," Sora replied.

"Yen Sid wants to see you before you leave again," Fauna said in a cherpy voice.

The gang once again walked out into the main room.

"The worlds have locked up again but you can use this to get around," Yen Sid said, "I'm sure that the worlds have made new pathways."

He pointed outside where the Gummi Ship awaited them.

Nanami's portal didn't work this time.

"Damn it all!" he shouted angrily.

He found himself in a graveyard in front of a doghouse tombstone.

'This was my favorite world in the game,' he thought, his crimson eyes softening a bit.

"Hello there," a voice called.

He looked past the graves and saw Jack Skellington walking towards him with Zero by his side.

"Are you from Sandy Claws' town?" the pumpkin king asked in an anxious voice.

"No," Nanami replied in a bored tone.

"Let me show you around our gruesome town," Jack said in a voice too cheery for a skeleton.

As the three walked, Zero was still with them, themed heartless appeared all around them. Nanami sighed and summoned his cloud sword, immediately sending wave of lightening down upon the enemies.

"That was a waste of my life," Nanami complained.

Soon, the skeleton, the ghost dog, and the nobody were in the center of Halloween Town.

"This is the town hall," Jack said.

'_Boy and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?' _Nanami sung in his head, completely ignoring Jack who was still explaining things about the town.

'_Come with us and you will see. This our town of Halloween._

"This is the professors and Sally's home," Jack said in a soft voice.

"You like her don't ya?" Nanami asked in a sly voice, a bit of Chad showing through his cold exterior.

"I haven't the slightest idea of whom you are talking about," Jack replied quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

"Sally you idiot," Nanami growled, becoming angry.

Jack just shook his head like he hadn't heard him.

"Fine, I've had enough of this place anyways!" Nanami yelled in a child-like voice, creating another portal.

Dahlia found Axel in his room, a faraway look in his eyes.

"You let Nanami go didn't you?" she growled to the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"He's not Nanami," Axel simply replied.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Dahlia roared, in pure anger.

"We have no reason to kill him," Axel told me.

"Your gay aren't you?" I asked in a small voice.

I secretly had a crush on the nobody and hoped that what I had just said wasn't true.

"No," Axel relpied.

'Phew,' I inwardly sighed.

"I'm bi."

"WHAT!" Dahlia screamed, eyes wide.

"You heard me," came the reply.

"We still have no reason to kill him and not just because I have a small crush on him," Axel pouted.

"He's a threat," I whispered, not wanting to believe it either, "You seen him try to kill me because I'm his one true weakness."

Axel shook his head, small black tears falling from his eyes.

"Fine," I sighed, "I won't kill him just simply change his perspective on things."

Axel sniffed, the tears disappearing along with his fake sadness.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear, planting a small kiss on my cheek.

I gently hugged the nobody back, not noticing a jealous Demyx watching the scene unfold.

"Fine!" Demyx huffed, storming out of the room.

I pushed Axel away from me and ran after Demyx.

"Dem! Wait!" I called, still running after him.

I finally caught up with him and noticed black tears beginning to form.

"It was just a friendly hug," I assured the Melodious Nocturne as I planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Let's go find Nanami together," I whispered in his ear, forming a dark portal to Axel.

We found him in his room once again.

"You're coming with us," I told him.

"I………….can't," he murmured.

I made a portal to Nanami and pulled Axel and Demyx through it.

"A new problem has arisen," Yen Sid told the group of heroes.

"What is it?" Sora asked at the same time as Donald and Goofy.

"A nobody who goes by the name of Nanami," Yen Sid replied.

Yuka stiffened upon hearing his name. Sora noticed and asked, "Did you know him?"

"Yeah," Yuka replied in a quiet voice, "He was my friend once."

"Why he such a threat and all?" Goofy asked.

"He has already taken down three Organization XIII members," came the reply.

"Where is he?" Yuka growled.

"He's in Hollow Bastion at a place call the valley of eternal endings," Yen Sid replied.

"Let's go," Yuka hissed.

Sora, Goofy, and Donald nodded and followed her onto the gummi ship. Many heartless ships and hours later, Hollow Bastion came into view. Yuka jumped out of the ship as soon as it touched ground and sprinted towards the Valley of Eternal Endings.

"Wait Yuka!" Sora called unto deaf ears.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!!!!!" Yuka screamed over and over in her head.

"Finally," Demyx sighed as he breathed in fresh air.

We were at a place called the Valley of Eternal Endings in Hollow Bastion.

"_This is the final battle for us," Dahlia whispered._

'_What do you mean?' I asked._

"_I have a feeling that we won't survive,"_

'_Is my evil split going soft?' I questioned in a teasing voice._

"There he is," Axel whispered as we hid behind a rock.

A girl with blue hair and neon blue streaks ran towards my once friend.

'Potato?' I thought, memories beginning to come back to me.

"Ugh," I gasped in pain as the world around me began to spin.

The spinning stopped when the memories finished playing like a movie inside my head.

"Who's there?!" Nanami growled.

"Just your bestest friend in the whole wide world," I taunted, letting Dahlia take partial control again.

Nanami growled and summoned his cloud sword while I summoned my war hammer.

"Kat?" Yuka asked when she came closer to us.

"Nope," I replied with a smile, "It's Tanaxirak."

Yuka looked at me confused, but I still smiled that fake smile.

"_A smile is the easiest way to handle an uncomfortable situation," I remembered from a show my former self used to watch.\_

"Where have you been?!" Yuka asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"I've been with my friends," I replied.

"But I'm your friend," Yuka protested.

"No. Your not," I said in a final voice.

"FINE!" she retorted, summoning her keyblade, "I guess you're my enemy then!"

"Forgetting someone my dear lovlies?" Nanami sneered, getting into a fighing stance.

Yuka growled and charged at the other nobody. She swung her keyblade only to have it blocked by the cloud sword. I watched in amusement as Nanami swiped Yuka's leg.

"Gah," she gasped in horror as the blood began to flow in a thin line.

I laughed with sadistic glee and smashed the ground with my hammer. The earth began to shake and crack. Yuka screamed as she slipped and fell down one of the fissures. Blood seeped down her arm as the sharp rock cut deeper into her hand.

'I'm losing,' she thought sadly, feeling the strength drain from her body.

"NO!" she screamed, flipping over the edge and landing on her feet.

I charged at Nanami with my claw poised and ready.

"Your not fooling me again," Nanami whispered in my ear as I watched the cloud clone that was standing in front of me melt away.

'Fuck!' I thought.

I screamed in pain as he swiped his sword across my back. Black blood began to flow freely from it.

"Cura," I whispered in a small voice.

"What the fuck?" Nanami growled as he watched my cut heal.

I smirked and took this opportunity to smash him with my hammer.

"Ugh," he grunted, flying back about twenty feet before landing in a heap on the ground.

I laughed in amusement and went for Yuka next. She glared when I slowly approached.

"Did you really think that I would still be your friend after all this time?" I asked, readying my claw.

"I-I I don't know," she stammered, raising her keyblade.

"Nice key," I commented, "What does it do?"

"KICKS YOUR ASS!!!!" Yuka yelled swinging her key onto my shoulder.

Direct hit. I staggered back as my vision went a littler blurry from the force. I growled and swung my hammer as hard as I possibly could.

"EEP!" Yuka screamed when the hammer made contact with her head.

A sickening crunch could be heard as her skull crushed from the pressure.

"One down, one to go," I said to myself.

"I'm……not….done yet," Yuka breathed, standing up again.

I Disappeared and reappeared behind her, swiping my claw across her back. She screamed an ear splitting scream as the poison bubbled its way into her bloodstream.

"What the hell did you do?" she asked in fear, her eyes beginning to flutter.

"Poison," I bluntly relied, laughing when she passed out.

I used the spike on the top of my hammer to stab her in the stomach, forever ending my friends life.

"YOU BITCH!!!!!" Nanami screamed in horror as he watched his obsession die in front of his very eyes.

Rage could be felt in every step as he ran closer to the other nobody.

"EYE OF THE STORM!!" he screamed, raising his sword towards the sky.

A black tornado looking thing rushed towards me with amazing speed.

"FINAL TREMOR!!" I yelled as I swung my hammer onto the ground.

The two attacks collided with a green and grey light filling the whole area. An eerie silence came over the valley as all motion and sound were erased. I opened my eyes and found myself in total darkness. Silent tears crept down my face as I realized what I had done.

"It's ok," I heard a voice say in the distance, "I forgive you."

I cried harder when I realized who it was. Potato stood there in her original glory, no longer the character she had become over the short time we had been in that alternate reality.

"I'm sorry," both sides of me sobbed to my fallen friend.

"I forgive you," she whispered again.

She grabbed my hand and we both walked into the light ahead of us only to find Chad laying in the soft grass, a peaceful look on his face. His eyes fluttered open to the smiling faces of his two best friends.

"Hello," he yawned, "Are we dead?"

"No, we are just stuck in an eternal slumber until the others are chosen," Potato replied in a alien voice.

"Who are you," I asked, freaked out.

"I am the one who sent you into this world," it replied, "I am decider of destinies, Oriheme. Rest easy as you will not awaken for a while."

Potato gasped, regaining control when the presence left your body.

"Come on guys," I whispered, grabbing my friends' hands and walking off together into the beautiful sunset we call the future.

Dear Chad, you can erase this note cuz it's just for you. I hope you enjoy and yes I got lazy towards the end as I want to start the sequel pretty soon. Don't be mad at me for things it's just how I write and I do not know for a fact is Axel is gay or Bi or not.


End file.
